


Reggie's Sleepover

by thek9kid



Series: Female Reggie [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Crushes, Family, Female Reggie, Friendship, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Karaoke, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Magic, Nail Polish, Nail art, Past Relationship(s), Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thek9kid/pseuds/thek9kid
Summary: Reggie’s going to her first sleepover since her death and she’s a little nervous. Sure it’s with Julie and Flynn, their best alive friends, and the coolest people on planet earth. So it should be fine, it should be more than fine it should be awesome. And really, how much can sleepovers change in twenty-five years? They still ate pizza and watched movies, right?OrReggie’s first sleepover with Julie and Flynn. Where fun, pizza, movies, pineapple and chocolate smoothies, nail art, and some vulnerable confessions happen.Female Reggie.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina, Flynn & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Flynn & Reggie, Julie Molina & Reggie
Series: Female Reggie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Reggie's Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m back with part two! I love sleepovers, I miss sleepovers, I haven't had one in literal years and they were so much fun. I had a lot of fun writing this and reminiscing about what I used to do with my friends at sleepovers. We used to make fake commercials with my mom’s old camcorder. Pre-Netflix I always brought way too many movies to sleepovers, I wanted to give my friends options, I guess. We usually only watched half a movie before going off to do something else. Anyway, Reggie’s having her first sleepover since she died and she’s a bit nervous, but don’t worry, Flynn and Julie are awesome and they’ll have a lot of fun! This takes place during the show’s timeline, between Finally Free and Unsaid Emily, but before Julie knows they’re cursed.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OCs.

“What do you think, pink bunnies or purple puppies?” Reggie asked holding up the only two PJ sets she owned. “Or should I just go with sweat pants and a t-shirt?” 

“Pink bunnies,” Alex said, twirling his drumsticks.

“Purple Pups, duh,” Luke answered while writing something down in his journal.

“Hm, ok,” Reggie hummed picking out the bunny top and puppy pants. 

“Why does it matter? It’s just Julie and Flynn, we see them literally every day,” Luke asked, finally looking up from his journal.

“Yeah but it’s our first sleepover. My first sleepover since we died. I just want it to go well,” Reggie sighed flopping onto the couch next to Luke. 

“Hey, we have sleepovers all the time!” Alex protested.

“Yeah, every night, because we live together. It doesn’t count, dude.” Reggie shook her head. “I just want them to like me is all,” she muttered playing with the buttons on her flannel shirt.

“Reg, of course, they like you-” Luke started, sitting up fully and turning his attention to her.

“Yeah, as a part of the band, as part of a trio with you two. But as me? I don’t know. We haven’t really hung out without you guys.” She shrugged, leaning a little into Luke, who opened up his arms and pulled her in for a hug. 

“Regina Mackenzie Brandt, listen to me,” Alex said, kneeling in front of her, one hand holding onto hers. “You are amazing, funny, sweet, weird, fun, brave, compassionate. Ok? You’re our best friend, and Julie and Flynn? They’re our friends, your friends, tonight’s not going to change that. And if it does, well you’ll just become BFFs, best friends forever, and have weird inside jokes like we do.”

Reggie felt her eyes begin to water and squeezed Alex’s hand. “Thanks, Alex. I needed that.”

“Anytime.” He smiled and let her hand go. Luke held her tighter for a moment and rubbed her arm before letting go. 

“Go on, finish packing for your ultra-girly sleepover,” Luke teased, she elbowed him lightly but smiled.

She wondered how much sleepovers had changed since the nineties, probably a lot. They’d probably do a lot of stuff on their phones and computers. But she still packed her mad libs, yoyo, her cat’s cradle strings and book, her favorite CDs, and a few teen mags from the nineties. She probably wouldn’t pull those out, but she used to bring them to all of her sleepovers with her best girl friends, Dawn and Maggie, when she was alive. And of course, her notebook, one she had specially picked out and decorated so she could talk to Flynn without Jule interpreting everything for her. 

She spent the next hour before Julie got back with Flynn giving Alex a couple of skateboarding tips before he met up with Willie that night to try and impress the boy. Luke planned to spend the night hanging out with a new ghost friend he met while Ghost Busking, Lily, she was a hippie who died in the seventies and just liked to pop around the world and meet people.

As six o clock rolled around and Julie, Ray, and Flynn pulled into the driveway. Reggie squealed in excitement but held herself back, waiting a couple of minutes for the girls to lug Flynn’s bags into the house. 

She changed into her PJs and took a deep breath before poofing into the hall outside Julie’s room, her backpack slung over her shoulder.

She knocked and almost immediately Julie flung the door open with a big grin and ushered her inside. 

“Oh my god, I love your Pjs!” she said as they pulled apart.

“Why thank you! I couldn’t decide so I just combined them.” I love yours too,” she complinted, thankful the other two girls were wearing themed pjs too. Julie with blue snowflake pjs, even though it was only November, and Flynn green and yellow flower Pjs. Julie smiled and thnaked her.

“Oh, what’s she wearing?” Flynn asked and then wrinkled her nose. “Wow, I just sounded like a very creepy text, ignore me,” she groaned and put her head in her hands.

Julie and Reggie chuckled. “It’s ok, it didn’t sound creepy, and Reggie is wearing amazing pink and purple bunny and puppy pajamas.” 

“Aw that sounds adorable!” Flynn smiled and waved in her general direction, “Hi Reggie, welcome to our amazing sleepover. We’re gonna have a blast!” 

Julie turned to Reggie ready to relay what she said, but Reggie smiled and rummaged through her backpack, pulling out her notebook, and wiggled it in the air. By the way Flynn’s eyes widened she could see it, awesome! 

“‘Reggie’s Convos with Flynn Notebook,’” Flynn read the bedazzled purple notebook and brought a hand to her heart.

Reggie flipped the notebook open and wrote out a neat, ‘Hi! I’m so excited. I haven’t had a sleepover in 25 years after all.’ verbalizing what she said so Julie could understand too and showed Flynn. Who read the short message and smiled.

“Well, then we’ll have to make this an ultra super amazing sleepover! Girl, 25 years is way too long to go without a sleepover,” Flynn shook her head and shared a look with Julie. 

It turned out sleepovers hadn’t changed too much in 25 years, they still ordered pizzas and watched movies. One of Reggie’s favorite from her life, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles the Original movie from 1990. She couldn’t bring herslef to watch star wars after what she found out. They also watched Julie and Flynn’s current favorite, A Babysitter’s Guide to Monster Hunting. Julie and Flynn did spend some time on their phones and Julie’s laptop showing Reggie funny videos, memes, and games. Reggie also had the courage to pull out some of her stuff, showing off her yo-yo skills to which Julie and Flynn cheered even if Flynn was a bit freaked out by the floating yo-yo. They filled out the mad libs and played with the cat’s cradle strings, which Reggie had to explain first but they had a lot of fun with them. Reggie pulled out her nineties teen magazines, they took the quizzes, made fun of the weird fashion tips that even Reggie didn’t understand, made a funky smoothie recipe with pineapples and chocolate, and Reggie reminisced about her friends, especially Dawn and Maggie, who were the only friends besides the guys who stuck with her when she was outed at school. She wasn’t actually a lesbian like everyone thought, but Bisexual. Not that it really mattered to the homophobes at school, but it mattered to her. Dawn and Maggie though, they didn’t care, to them, she was still Reggie, their best friend. She didn’t go into all of those details with Julie and Flynn, not yet, she wasn’t quite ready for that heart to heart. 

When they pulled out Julie’s nail polish and hair ties, Reggie got really excited and then sad because while inanimate objects were easier to hold onto now, it took a lot of focus to keep holding onto things for a long period of time and Reggie wasn’t the most focused girl in the world. So far they had zero success in becoming solid. So painting Julie and Flynn’s nails was out of the question, and them painting hers would be impossible. Julie noticed Reggie’s expression and Flynn the stilled pen floating in midair and put the dots together.

“Reggie we don’t have to-”

“We can totally do something else that we can all do,” Flynn and Julie rushed, talking over each other.

Reggie shook her head, “No it’s cool, I’ll just watch you guys, and give you girls some tips. I was a pretty good nail artist back in the day,” she said and Julie repeated it to Flynn as Reggie was a bit too distracted to write it down. 

So Reggie watched Flynn and Julie paint each other’s nails wistfully and stared at her own plain nails, wishing that she had painted them before the Orpheum performance, then maybe it would have stayed with her in the afterlife. Which she realized was a weird thing to wish about her death but that’s just where her thoughts went. 

Reggie talked Julie through giving Flynn diagonal striped rainbow nails and wrote out/drew out how to do fun squiggly purple and blue lines on Julie’s nails. It was still fun and the three of them gossiped about kids in school, Reggie contributing what she had seen when she went with Julie. 

She didn’t notice it immediately but just as Flynn and Julie were looking up which hairstyles they wanted to give each other on their phones, Reggie caught a glimpse of yellow out of the corner of her eye. She looked down, her jaw dropped seeing her nails painted a light shade of yellow, with cute little sun swirls in the middle.

“Oh My God!” she gasped staring at her nails.

“Reg?” Julie snapped her head up and frowned at her.

“What? Jules?” Flynn asked, pulling her head up from her phone.

“Look!” Reggie displayed her hands out to Julie who gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

“What! How? Oh, that is so cool,” Julie said her hand hovering just under Reggie’s.

“Could one of you explain what’s happening here? Isn’t this what the notebook was for?” Flynn asked, with a small pout.

“Sorry Flynn,” Reggie said as she scrambled to write out what just happened. 

“Seriously! You have magic ghost nail art powers! Not fair girl! I want nail art powers,” Flynn grumbled but smiled just a smidge to the left of Reggie.

“Do you think you can change colors?” Julie asked.

Reggie shrugged but focused on one finger and wiggled her other fingers over the nail imagining it turning a sparkly purple. She jumped and screamed when in a pop her nail changed color. Julie jumped back in shock and rubbed her ear at the sound explosion only she could hear.

“I’m guessing it worked then,” Flynn laughed.

“Yep, turned a sparkly purple,” Julie relayed as Reggie showed off her nail, and started experimenting with her other nails. “I think she’ll be occupied for a bit, so did you decide yet?” Julie asked, picking her phone back up.

Reggie experimented with her nails for about ten minutes before she got bored and rejoined Julie and Flynn’s conversation as they styled each other’s hair. Some very complicated braids that Reggie wished she could try but touching living people, even their hair, was much more difficult than inanimate objects. 

The topic changed to crushes. Flynn waxed poetic about the new girl in her sociology class who had yet to say one word to Flynn but she was just so gorgeous.

“-and she’s so funny…” she sighed.

“How would you know? You’ve never talked to her,” Julie grinned, and Flynn blushed.

“I may have eavesdropped on her at lunch a few days ago…”

“Flynn!” Julie said, mock scandalized. Reggie giggled, scooting next to Flynn so it would be easier for her to see the notebook, and wrote ‘OMG :).” Flynn read it and smiled. Reggie continued, ‘You should try to talk to her on Monday, even just “Hi! I’m Flynn, from Sociology…” and see where it goes.’

Flynn sighed, “You make it sound so easy.” Julie and Flynn had just put the finishing touches on their hair and took a few selfies. Reggie posed with them, her orb floating between the two girls’ heads.

“It’s not easy,” Julie reassured, rubbing her arm, “but look at me. I crushed on Nick for literal years without talking to him, because I was scared. To be honest, I still don’t know much about him besides the superficial. I was just crushing on who I imagined he was and not the real Nick, you know.”

‘Also being the new kid sucks. I’m sure she’d love to make a new friend. That’s how I met the guys. They gave me a campus tour on my first week. Then later asked me to join Sunset Curve, and became my bestest friends ever. Besides you guys, of course :)’ Reggie wrote, saying it out loud for Jules who smiled softly. 

Flynn read Reggie’s message and sighed, before she sat up straight and somehow looked Reggie directly in the eye, “Ok, you’re right. I’ll talk to her on Monday.” She nodded to herself. Julie bumped her shoulder.

“Proud of you.” Flynn smiled back.

“So Reggie, do you have any crushes?” Flynn asked, pulling her legs to her chest.

Reggie shook her head, a small sad smile on her face. “Not really, I’ve met a few ghosts while out exploring, but contrary to popular belief you don’t fall in love with the first one you meet.” She smiled thinking of Alex and Willie while Flynn smirked at Julie who blushed. 

Reggie opened her mouth about to tell them about Lizzie, but she hesitated. She hadn’t exactly told them that she was bi, not in so many words anyway. She hadn’t hidden her attraction to boys and girls around them but she hadn’t said it either. And even though Flynn had literally said two seconds ago that she liked a girl and she knew Julie was Bi as she’d told her already, it was still a little nerve-wracking. 

Even though it happened 25 years ago, it didn’t feel that way to Reggie. It had been less than a month, but it felt like yesterday she was holding Lizzie in her arms.

“Reggie?” Julie said, her hand hovering a few centimeters over hers, how she wished she could hold her hand.

“I- um,” she took a deep breath, and clicked the pen open and closed a few times, before deciding to tell them. Lizzie was such a huge part of her life, it felt wrong to hide her. “Before I died, I was with someone,” she paused and Julie’s hand passed through hers, she closed her eyes and sighed. Reggie felt the same. Flynn looked up from the notebook, frowning.

“Her name was Lizzie. She was a ballerina,” Reggie smiled as memories flashed through her mind. All the moments they shared, the hours Reggie spent watching her dance and seeing her in the audience cheering her on. They both had busy schedules but they made an effort to be at as many of the other’s events as possible. “We were together for two years, they were the most amazing two years of my life. They were the last two years of my life but still,” Reggie shrugged.

“So, are you...” Julie asked letting the question hang in the air unfinished.

“Yeah, I’m Bi.” she said, it felt nice to say and even better to write down, more permanant, unable to be erased. She couldn’t help but grin when all the other two girls did was smile and scoot closer to her, she knew if they could they would already be hugging her. 

“Do you want to tell us a little bit about her?” Flynn asked. 

Reggie smiled, she could talk all day about Lizzie. “She loved Star Wars, that’s how we met, at a convention. We were both dressed up as Chewie. We tied in the Chewbacca voice contest.” Julie and Flynn giggled. “Afterward, we talked for hours, she let me ramble on and on, long after most people would have walked away or told me to shut up.” 

“She was a bit of a nerd, she loved school, especially English. She was a bit of a poet too. She wrote love poems for me for Valentimes day.” Reggie blushed, Lizzie was so talented, her dance and her words moved her to tears sometimes.

“Aww,” Flynn said a second after Reggie’s pen stopped moving. “I want someone to write love poems for me.”

Reggie and Julie giggled. 

“She loved rock and roll too, she liked to come to our practices and gigs whenever she could. She loved animals and hated early mornings. She didn’t like Disney but had a soft spot for Bambi, it always made her cry.”

“She listened to me, even when I was rambling. She never told me I was annoying or talked too much. She liked my country songs. I tried to write her a few, but honestly, love songs are so hard, they just never sounded right to me.”

Julie nodded, “Love songs either sound amazing or like a giant cliche, there is no in-between.”

“You guys sound perfect,” Flynn sighed. 

“We weren’t,” Reggie shook her head, “No one is. It wasn’t always easy. We had our fights. I’m not big on confrontation. I hate fighting, but it’s impossible not to in a real relationship. But we always worked through them. I think remembering that we loved and respected each other even when we were fighting helped too.” 

“It did not help that neither of our families approved, and society certainly didn’t. Not about us being together or that Lizzie was black. It didn’t matter to us, but it sure was a big deal to our families, some of our friends, teachers, and acquaintances. It wasn’t the biggest thing that defined our relationship, but it was something we had to deal with, that Lizzie had to deal with more than me, I’m sure.” 

Flynn and Julie looked at each other and Reggie hoped they hadn’t had to deal with the same shit Lizzie had. But in all reality, they probably had or would.

“I mean I get it. Being in a gay interracial relationship, has it’s own set of challanges that mostly has nothing to do with the people in the relationship and everything to do with society and people outside the relationship. Which is just messed up and unfair.” Flynn sighed resting her head in one hand. 

Julie reached over to Flynn and held her hand, Flynn squeezed her hand, before Julie smiled at Reggie and gestured for her to continue. 

Reggie smiled, “you know she tried to teach me ballet once. It was awful and amazing. I can’t dance, we fell so many times,” she blushed, not mentioning that they gave up after the nth fall and just made out in the middle of the empty dance floor.

“Do you want to see a picture?” she asked reaching into her back pocket. They both nodded. Reggie always preformed with this picture in her left back pocket, for good luck. The luck must have run out, but she’s glad she had it with her when she died. So a least a part of Lizzie was wth her.

She stared at her beautiful brown-eyed ballerina. The two of them posed together on the beach, their arms around each other smiling at the camera, their cheeks pressed together.

“She’s beautiful,” Flynn said, and Julie nodded.

“She is,” Reggie said, tracing a finger over Lizzie.

“Do you want to look her up?” Julie asked.

Reggie felt tears build behind her eyes and rapidly blinked to keep them from falling. “I’m not ready yet.” 

“Ok, when you are let us know, and we’ll look her up together,” Flynn said. Reggie nodded wishing she could hug them because she would and she would never let them go. 

Reggie shook herself and wiped a hand over her face. “Ok, wow, that got a little emotional and intense. Let’s um, let’s talk about something else.”

Flynn grinned and turned to Julie, “How about we talk about Julie’s giant crush on Luke!”

Julie raised her eyebrows at her best friend and crossed her arms, “Really?” 

“Hey, if I had to dish on the new girl, and Reggie the love of her life Lizzie, you gotta give us the scoop on Luke.”

“Wait,” Reggie held out her hands, “You like Luke?” Reggie said surprised.

“Yeah…” Julie trailed off wondering where she was going with this.

“Girl he likes you too!” she smiled. She had known since a few days after they met Julie but just wasn’t sure if Julie liked him back.

“Really?” Julie said with a small smile.

“Yeah, the way he looks at you Julie. I’ve only seen him look at one other person like that and that was a long time ago. Years before we died,” Reggie said.

“He’s still a ghost though, it wouldn’t work out,” Julie sighed.

Reggie shrugged. “Maybe not, but you guys can see and talk to each other. You already have an intense bond. Ok, the ghost thing will probably make it harder in some ways but it might make it easier in others. I just don’t want you to have regrets,” Julie smiled as Reggie wrote out a quick version of what she said to Julie for Flynn. She was now getting a writing cramp from all the writing tonight. She didn’t even know ghosts could get writing cramps. ‘Luke likes Julie too, told her to go for it and see what happens.’

Flynn sighed reading the message, “Ok, but I just don’t want you to get hurt, Jules.”

“I probably will, but I’ll never know what could have been if I never try.”

“Seriously what is it about that boy,” Reggie wondered aloud, leaning back into a pile of pillows.

“Hmm?” Julie tilted her head.

“Oh, um,” Reggie had not planned on telling her or Flynn this, but aw well it might be good to get it off her chest, she was already on a roll tonight. “I kinda had a crush on Luke too when I first met him,” she said.

“Oh my god,” Julie giggled.

“Ok seriously?” Flynn groaned with a laugh.

“Seriously! He’s very cute, sweet, and to be frank, hot,” the girls giggled, “and he listened, when I didn’t have anyone else he was there for me,” Reggie said. 

“Did it, did it work out?” Flynn asked, holding the notebook in her lap.

“Nope, I never told him. He was with someone else then, and they were good for each other. I didn’t want to mess it up. Anyways he never liked me back,” she shrugged. She had gotten over her crush a long time ago, but just thinking of that time was a little painful and embarrassing. Especially when she fainted the first time Luke shared a mic with her. But it was also when she found her true family and that outweighed any embarrassing memories. She also decided not to mention it was Alex who Luke was with when she developed her crush. Neither boy had come out to Julie or Flynn yet, and she knew exactly how much it hurt for that choice to be taken away.

“How did you get over it?” Julie asked.

Reggie laughed at the memory. “I watched him devour an entire deep-dish garbage pizza in under five minutes. We got kicked out of the pizza place and Luke looked like he was just murdered with the amount of pizza sauce on his shirt. Like I love pizza too but that was disgusting.” Reggie grinned at the twin grossed-out looks on their faces. 

“Wow, that is an image I did not need in my brain. Thank you very much,” Flynn shuddered and Julie and Reggie giggled. 

“Who’s up for Karaoke?” Julie shouted changing the subject, probably not wanting to think about Luke anymore. 

“YES! Oh, then I can see Reggie!” Flynn squealed jumping up off the floor. Reggie jumped up too, and Julie pulled up Youtube on her TV. Their karaoke consisted of lyric videos on Youtube and Julie’s microphone and two hairbrushes, they switched off who got the mic every song.

The two living girls tried very admirably to stay up all night with Reggie but fell asleep curled up together on Julie’s bed at about three am. Which was fine with Reggie, she liked a few quiet hours before the next day started. She spent the next five or so hours reading various books in Julie’s room by flashlight, playing with her yo-yo, cat’s cradle strings, and playing with some of Julies stuffed animals she had “hidden” in the closet. 

When morning came around she tiptoed downstairs and talked to Ray as he made breakfast for everyone, pancakes, and bacon. The smell was delicious and torturous in equal measure.

“I hope you know your daughter is awesome,” she said sitting on the kitchen island and swinging her legs back and forth. “Like not only is she an amazing singer, really smart, and funny. She’s also a really good friend too.” Reggie smiled, the sleepover was really fun, and both girls included her and listened to her, they didn’t make fun of her for not knowing 2020 stuff or for her PJs or her nineties teen magazines or anything she was worried about. And they were really cool and understanding about Lizzie too. 

Julie came bounding down the stairs just then, Reggie blushed, wondering if Julie heard her. But Julie just smiled at her and talked to her dad. Reggie would occasionally make a comment here or there, to which Jules would give a small smile and nod to acknowledge her without her dad hearing her talk to thin air. Flynn and Carlos came down half an hour later and everyone had breakfast together, Reggie joining them in an empty chair that Ray rose an eyebrow at when Julie brought it in from another room, but Julie just shugged and Ray didn’t question it. 

The girls spent the last hour of their sleepover before Flynn had to go home watching cartoons in the living room. The notebook sat on Flynn’s leg so Ray wouldn’t see a floating notebook and Flynn held the pen lightly when Reggie was writing so the pen wouldn’t look like it was writing by itself. It was a bit awkward but they made it work. It was worth it for Flynn’s giggles when Reggie made a funny comment and Julie’s confused look when she didn’t say it out loud right away. 

“Is this how you feel when I’m talking to the band,” Julie whispered. 

“Yes,” Flynn nodded seriously before both Flynn and Reggie broke out into laughter as Julie pouted. Reggie mimed elbowing her and made a few funny faces at the girl that Flynn couldn’t see, making Julie laugh. Flynn looked over at her with a smile and a shake of her head.

All too soon Flynn’s mom pulled up and she had to leave, giving Julie a big hug and then an air hug to Reggie who contorted herself into her arms so they were almost hugging. Flynn’s mom rose an eyebrow at the sight which Reggie was sure looked weird to everyone else, but the woman just shrugged and went with it.

Julie and Reggie waved to Flynn as the car pulled out of the driveway and down the street. 

As Julie walked Reggie back to the studio with her stuff, Reggie stopped outside the door.

“Thank you.” Julie frowned confused. “I mean for inviting me. I’ve missed stuff like this. I felt alive in a way and normal. I just, it was really nice.” Reggie said, blushing a bit, she hadn’t meant to sound so sappy.

Julie grinned and lurched forward for a second, “I really want to hug you right now.”

“Me too,” Reggie sighed. They didn’t get to say anything else as Luke and Alex poofed back into the driveway. 

“Were you guys out all night?” Julie asked. 

“Yep,” Alex said with a dopey grin on his face, Reggie barely contained her fist pump, her inner Willex fangirl doing a jig. 

“How was your girl’s only night?” Luke asked, pulling the doors to the studio open.

“It was a lot of fun,” Reggie smiled climbing up into the loft to change clothes.

“Yeah and Reggie discovered a new ghost trick!” Julie grinned.

“Oh yeah?” Alex asked, flopping onto the couch.

“I’ll show you just give me a minute,” Reggie said, pulling on her black skinny jeans, white t-shirt, red flannel, leather jacket and her boots.

She climbed down from the loft and showed off her nails, which she had eventually settled on a blue with little white clouds on them.

“You um, painted your nails?” Alex shrugged.

“With magic!” she shouted, turning her pinky nail a dark purple and then back again.

“What!? Oh, that is so cool,” Luke gushed grabbing one of her hands. “Do you think we can do that too?” he asked. Then dropped her hand and stared at his own nails for a few minutes but nothing happened.

“Alex you try,” Luke said, the blonde rolled his eyes but focused on his nails, nothing happened either. 

“Guess it’s just a Reggie thing,” he said, although he looked a bit disappointed. 

Reggie shrugged and pulled Alex into a hug. “You guys wanna play something? Maybe that song Luke was working on?” Reggie asked. Wailing on the drums always made Alex feel better. 

“Sure! I could use you guy’s input on a few things,” Luke said rushing to his guitar and songbook.

Alex, Reggie, and Julie all shared a knowing look, before going over to their instruments.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo? What did you guys think? Also yes Lizzie is based loosely on Carolyn Shada, who is awesome. But it’s really just her profession, Ballerina, and being in love with an awesome musician. Otherwise, Lizzie is her own character and I’m itching to write more of her soon!
> 
> Tell me what your favorite sleepover traditions were/are in a comment and don’t forget to leave a Kudos!
> 
> K9KID OUT!
> 
> TTFN!


End file.
